


Take Me Home Tonight

by Yamiikumo



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Drinking, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, nothing really happens cause i cant write sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiikumo/pseuds/Yamiikumo
Summary: When Daniel comes out to Johnny as a gay man in a bar, it leads to a surprisingly heartfelt conversation. When that conversation leads to a bit of flirting, who is he to deny him?
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Take Me Home Tonight

"Well fuck me, I never expected to see you in a place like this."

Daniel, knowing damn well who was approaching him, immediately took another drink.

"You look pathetic," Johnny simply stated, flicking his gaze towards the empty bottles of beer and then back to the sulking man who averted his glare. "What the hell are you even doing here by yourself?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Daniel drawled with a dark chuckle, leaning back on his seat, now facing him head on with a challenged look in his eyes. 

A smirk tugged on Johnny's lips as he invited himself to sit on the stool next to him. "I _would_. What happened in Mr. Perfect's life for him to be drinking in some shitty bar?"

Instead of responding, Daniel chose to stare at his warped reflection on the cheap booze he had chugged on a few minutes prior instead.

"It can't be that bad," Johnny said as he slid the bottle away from him so he had nothing to distract himself with. "Whatever it is, I'm sure you can fix it. You were always lucky like that," he said, and immediately was taken aback by the warm honesty in his voice. Fuck, he was really turning soft, wasn't he?

Unfazed, Daniel glanced at him for a moment, a complicated look in his eyes. "I'm gay and my wife is divorcing me because of it."

Johnny's smirk immediately fell as he let the other man's work sink in. "Oh," he said dumbly, "I ... I had no idea."

Daniel dryly laughed. "Yeah? Well I had no idea either until yesterday."

Johnny sharply sucked in a breath, wincing in sympathy. "Shit man, that's tough. How'd you figure it out?"

Daniel sighed, feeling a headache come on when he tried to remember the details. His fingers found themselves gripping on the rough cloth of his jeans for comfort. "My wife asked me what were the things about her that I was sexually attracted to. I couldn't come up with an answer, and at that moment I realized I've never been _really_ attracted to a woman before. "

Johnny propped an elbow on the table, fist resting against his cheek. "So what, you found out you like dicks instead?"

"Well, I'm not completely against the idea of having sex with a man," Daniel said slowly, eyeing the other man hungrily, before immediately tearing his gaze away and cursing himself for thinking of _him_ that way. Fuck fuck fuck.

"You've never experimented with a guy before?" 

Daniel shook his head.

"Seriously? Not even in college?"

Daniel shook his head again, his cheeks beginning to redden with embarrassment. Why was Johnny so invested in this?

"Well, me neither," Johnny said boredly. "The 80s were a great time, but it wasn't exactly accepting of any sexuality that wasn't straight. _Especially_ if you were a guy."

Daniel couldn't help but laugh at his response. "Well that wasn't problem for _you_. You're like, the straightest man I know."

"Not exactly," Johnny said slowly, a slight hesitation in his voice. He's never admitted this to anyone before, and he never thought in a million years that the first person he would confess this to would be LaRusso. "I know I like women, hell I'm sure of it, but sometimes I like men too."

Johnny's gaze hardned at the other man, spotting for any sign of negative reaction towards him coming out. Logically, he knew he literally just told him he was gay a few minutes ago, but his heart still raced in fear at the idea that he would laugh in his face as he mocked him and called him slurs. He's been closeted for 40 years for a damn good reason.

"...That's a thing?" Daniel said out loud after a long period of silence, and when Johnny quirked an eyebrow at him, he scrambled to clarify himself, "I mean - liking both. I didn't know that was possible."

A wave of relief flooded Johnny. He's not mad, he told himself, just curious. Just curious. 

"Neither did I until I realized I wouldn't mind eating a girl out while I was being fucked in the ass," Johnny replied, a dirty smirk on his face as he watched Daniel's face quickly begin to flush dark red in embarrassment.

"Woah woah, TMI!"

"Whatever," Johnny said, deciding to go back on topic for Daniel's sake, smirk never leaving his face. "You think you actually like both too? Or are you still just straight up gay?"

"I think I'm gay. I don't know, it just feels right to me."

"Right, okay," Johnny replied, eyes sliding away from the man beside him. "If I were to, hypothetically, ask you to experiment with me just once, what would you say?"

Daniel couldn't help but grin at his invitation. "I'd say I would love to, as long as you agree to never speak of it again once we're done." He lowered his voice to a flirty tone in attempt to mask the childish excitement he felt bursting within him. For the first time in so many years, he felt young again.

"Deal." Johnny replied, immediately pulling the collar of Daniel's shirt towards him until their lips roughly collided. At first Daniel whimpered at the sudden contact, but as soon as he got used to the new feeling of Johnny's tongue in his mouth, he found his hands pulling the other man closer, a silent plea for more.

Johnny pulled back after a long minute of making out with the shorter man. He felt some sort of weird, cocky pride as he took in the sight of Daniel - he already looked absolutely wrecked and they haven't even started. 

His eyes lidded down to the prominent bulge in the other man's pants, and he realized he was starting to get hard too. Truthfully he would love to continue this here, it's been years since he's gotten some action and he's so fucking desperate for more, but it was too risky being two men making out in a prominently straight bar. He doesn't know what find of weirdo could be lurking here, if images of them started to circulate online, their careers were finished.

He shook off his homophobia related fears, what he needed to focus on now was Daniel, and satisfying that hungry needy look he gave him. Johnny's smirk stretched into a toothy grin as he leaned into the other man, whispering in a low voice; "So, wanna do it in my dojo?" 

Daniel teasingly shoved him away with a groan, "I'd rather die."

"Kidding, kidding," he raised his hands in surrender as Daniel shot him a dirty look. "We're going to my place, and I'm going to show you what a real good fucking time feels like."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my first fanfiction with these characters!


End file.
